


A bad day?

by SolluxLeijon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxLeijon/pseuds/SolluxLeijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Eren x Reader, It's my first Attack on Titan fanfic. Dedicated to my "little sister" Rebekka <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad day?

You walked down the corridors of the castle being bored, you didn't feel like looking for anything to do or even anyone to talk to. You have had a bad day so you were rather tired and angry. You suddenly almost get run over by Hanji who seems to be in a hurry. You a few seconds later got to know why, She was hunted by Mikasa. You wonder what Hanji have done now but don't feel like examine the thing further. You keep walking and wonder if you could sneak into your room for a nap. 

"Cadet [Name]" 

You turn around and Eren stands there. He seems to have had a bad day just as you. You felt your cheeks heat and you nodded. 

"Hi Eren, how are you?"  
"If I say Hanji" 

You realize that Mikasa hunted Hanji because she had hunted Eren to take tests on him. He took a deep breath and looked at you with his teal eyes. 

"And you? you look exhausted"   
"I am fine, I just had a bad day and on top of that, Sasha stole my dinner" 

He chuckled and took your hand and lead you to captain Rivaille's office. You were rather scared for the short captain and you let Eren do the talking. You didn't listen before Eren walked away leaving you eye to eye with the short captain. You gulp and ran away, he scared you. You decided to see if you could get revenge on Sasha for stealing your food. You   
couldn't find her however so you decided to go and just be outside for a while. Suddenly Armin ran up to you with a paper and he seemed to be in a hurry. 

"[Name], Eren asked me to give you this" 

You took the paper and before you could ask him so was he running away. You read the paper and felt how you where blushing and smiling like an idiot. You hurries outside to the stables but Eren weren't there. You sigh and know you have get fooled. Again. You spotted Petra and ran up to her. You two talked and you showed her the note. 

"Oh my! That is so cute [Name]!"   
"He didn't show up"

She pat your head and smiled before leading you to the stables where Eren stood! You hid behind Petra not knowing what to do! She giggled and pushed you into Eren who grinned. He kissed your cheek and lead you to a lonely corner of the court yard. There had he made a picnic for both of you!


End file.
